How to Get Lost
by Akira-Kande
Summary: Have you ever been in the car with your best friend, talking away excitedly and miss the exit that was to lead you to your destination? And as always, we laugh about it later, and on one once such occasion wondered, what if we got lost in another world
1. Chapter 1

We own nothing! That is all. We simply borrow the characters from time to time for our own pleasure.

Chapter 1

Lord of the what?

"Ow could you get lost Christina!?" Rachel exclaimed, sarcastically. "I mean, we were on the highway". She waved her arms around dramatically, "Now we are in a maudite forest!!" her arms spread out around her "In the middle of nowhere!!"

Christina shot her friend a warning look as she said with even more sarcasm in her own voice. "I don't know! One minute I was driving on ze 401 and ze next minute we ended up here, in ze middle of a goddamn forest!" Christina looked around, asking herself how it was that every single time she had to drive somewhere with Rachel, they always ended up in the most unusual situations. Especially, when their other best friend: Megan gave them directions.

"You know Rachel, maybe none of this would 'ave happened if you ad just asked your father for directions instead of getting zem from Megan" Christina pointed out heatedly. She knew Rachel would peg this on her. And boy was she right. "You know what Christina!" Rachel spat. //Here it comes// Christina thought //Once again I'm going to be blamed for everything, because I was ze one behind ze wheel...// "None of zis would 'ave happened if you would 'ave just told me to get directions from my dad". Rachel hissed. "Besides, -you- were ze one driving behind ze wheel if I recall".

Christina rolled her eyes at her beloved friend before she replied, "Ok, that's it I 'ave 'ad it!" she stomped her foot quite childishly and crossed her arms over her chest. "First of all I do remember stating quite clearly DO NOT and I repeat DO NOT, get directions from Megan, and second of all, ze reason I was driving was because we switched halfway through ze trip!" She snapped back. Rachel trembled and her amber eyes narrowed.

"You know WHAT!? You were ze one who called Megs!! Last night, -remember- ? I was ze one who said 'let's ask my Dad'! And second of all, you WANTED to drive second!" she growled. "And now look at us!" she waved her arms again, "we're lost, in a god damn FOREST! We are surrounded by TREES!! How do you explain THAT!? How, the hell, can you blame zis on me??"

"Là, là je suis en maudit, estie de tanante! That's it, I've had it up to here, with you, you annoying prat!, zis happens every single time. C'est pas moi qui a eu l'idée géniale de conduire d'Ottawa en une maudite journée pour voir un film à Hamilton, un FILM maudit ! " I'm not the one who had the great idea to drive from Ottawa to Hamilton for a movie, a MOVIE damn it!

" FERME LA! Juste ferme la! Maudite merde j'suis bon ben tanné de tes excuses Christina! Tu étais aussi contente de voir un film que moé! " SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP! God damnit, I'm tired of your excuses, you wanted to see the movie too! Rachel stomped her foot childishly as well. "You know what? I've also had it up to here with this nonsense! It's OUR fault Maudit and we have to find a way out of-" "Ma faute? Oh non, c'est ta-" my fault? Oh no, it's your fault- Before Christina could finish, all of Rachel's pent up frustration and anger made her lunge, sending both girls to the ground. Rachel sat on her friends' stomach, pinning her hands to the side angrily. "Christina! Pour l'amour du ptit bébé jésus arrête! " Christina for the love of the baby Jesus stop!

"FINE! It's our fault!" Christina sighed, and made to push Rachel off when her friend tensed up and froze. "One more movement and an arrow will be released into your back, mortal". A strict, yet melodic voice threatened from behind the two girls. Rachel squeaked as she felt something sharp pressed into the hollow of her back. "Christina?" Rachel whispered, fear lining her voice. Her wide eyes fixed on her friends, than widened further as she looked around them.

They were surrounded.

All around them were blond haired, pointy-eared men wearing green and silver tights. "Is zis some kind of messed up Robin Hood convention?" Christina muttered and made to move once more, but stopped as Rachel let out a pained gasp as the arrowhead was pressed further against her back. "Do not move, mortal, less you wish for your friend to lose her life." The voice snapped once more. "Mortal? Just who do you think you are? You pointy eared freak!!" Christina snapped. "Haldir of Lorien, trespasser, and I suggest you heed my warning and not speak another word". "Chris, juste fait ce qu'il dit ok?"do what he says, ok? "J'pense pas que c'est une joke." I don't think it's a joke, Rachel whispered, closing her eyes.

"What are you two whispering about?" Haldir hissed, narrowing his eyes. "I thought you just told me not to speak, now you're telling us to speak, make up your damn mind!" Christina snapped once more, much to Rachel's annoyance. Haldir glared down at her with a sharp motion of his head. He pursed his lips and through clenched teeth, ordered. "Get up. Tell us what you are doing in our woods, in -that-" he motioned to the car, "before I decide your fate".

Rachel sighed and relaxed her tense position as the arrow was removed from behind her. Slowly, the two girls got up, dusted their pants off, and wearily looked at Haldir as the arrows returned, directing themselves at both girls hearts instead of just Rachels'. "Now" Haldir began, and narrowed his piercing blue eyes dangerously, "why are you here and what is that -thing-?" Rachel cast a sharp glance at Christina who had opened her mouth, and shook her head. "Laisse moi parler, ok?" Let me talk, ok? Christina nodded, and turned to glare at the nearest elf, he just glared right back. It was funny really, a glaring contest in the middle of middle earth between human and elf, female and male, mortal and immortal, bravery and…well...Rachel just decided to ignore her friend for the moment.

"My name is Rachel and my friend is Christina, we are simple travelers who mistakenly wandered into this forest. Forgive our rude behavior my lord, but we are very scared and meant no insult". She motioned to her car. "This is our caravan, in which we travelled, it comes from far away". She finished, bowing her head. "Il croit cette merde?" He believes that bullshit? "Oui, si tu ferme ta bouche!" Yeah, if you shut your trap Rachel snapped, lifting her head to glare at her. The elves gave each of them a questioning look as Haldir slowly put down his bow.

"I see". He nodded towards the other elves, who immediately put down their own weapons. "If ever you should cross these borders again, the punishment will not be lenient." //Haldir?// Galadriel's voice whispered in the march warden's head //I would like you to escort the two young mortals to me immediately// With an odd, sharp motion of his head, the bow and arrows were back, where they were placed previously, straight at the girls hearts. Rachel then glanced around uneasily at the stone looks that had reappeared on all of the elves face's and shuddered.

They glanced at their leader for instructions.

"What ze 'ell!? You just zaid we could go!" Christina snapped angrily, her eyes darkening. Rachel sent her a warning look and placed a hand on Christina's shoulder. "Arrête, avant qu'ils nous tuent..." stop it, before they kill us.

As they slowly neared the entrance to Lothlórien, Christina turned around and held the arrow, which had been at her back, in the palm of her hand. She grit, her teeth and cast an angered look towards the calm and collected Haldir. "Haldir...right? Would you stop poking me with that thing!" Rachel, who had been walking behind Haldir, began to laugh a little. Haldir, irritated, sneered, "keep moving you filthy little mortal!"

Rachel gasped out loud as Christina's eyes flashed in anger. "Why you". "Christina!" Rachel's voice held a tight edge to it, "non". She finished warningly, shaking her head. Christina bit the inside of her cheek and clenched her right hand. Haldir pulled the arrow away and pushed her shoulder, forcing her to turn once more. "Move". He snapped, pressing the tip once more into the hollow of her back.

xoxoxoxoxoxox

A while, later.

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No!"

"Are we there yet?"

"No!!"

"Are we there yet?"

"NO."

"Are we there yet?"

"NO!"

"Are we there yet?"

"NO!!"

"Are we-"

"If you finish that sentence, I'll finish your life."

"Merde" Christina pouted as Rachel shook her head exasperatedly.

xoxoxoxox

Another while later.

"That's it! I've ad about enough of this! STOP POKING ME!" Christina yelled, frustrated. Rachel could be heard laughing in the background. Haldir once again sneered, "I was never requested to bring you back alive mortal".

Christina's eyes got big and she bit her lip, dropping to the ground, hands clasped. "Please! Don't kill me, I'm French! I'm so sorry, I'll be good!" she pleaded as Haldir smirked. "Christina, for the love of god, - get up-. If he had been ordered to kill us, we would be dead by now. Obviously Lady Galadriel wants to see us alive." Christina got up and dusted off her jeans as she sent Haldir a nasty look.

Rachel turned to the March Warden, sighing, "Would you stop picking on her?" She asked, aggravated. "Would you rather I picked on you?" Haldir asked, looking down at her. Rachel gave him a slow once over and lifted an eyebrow, "perhaps".

A dull stain of red appeared on his cheeks as Rachel grinned, her eyes twinkling.

Haldir quickly turned on his heels and pointed the arrow at Christina's back once more. "Move" He snapped. As soon as they had started walking Christina started sighing tiredly, "Rachel, he's doing it again". The three elves that had been guarding Rachel started snickering. Rachel rolled her eyes and muttered out loud to Christina. "Consider yourself lucky Lina, I've got three things digging into my back."

Haldir looked over at the elves as Rachel grinned, "their getting' frisky back here." The elves jaws dropped as Haldir looked on with wide eyes at Rachel. "Is it a -bad- pain or a -good- pain?" She asked Rachel. Rachel turned to the elves behind her and asked, "What do you think boys? Is it a -bad- pain or a -good- pain?" she finished in a drawl. The three elves began to blush as they shook their heads. "Have you no shame?" Haldir asked, glaring at them.

Rachel turned to Christina "I don't know Christina, do we have shame?" Christina shook her head to the side as she said happily, "I don't know, I think we left that somewhere around Kingston, that or our society has corrupted us." She finished as Lothlórien came into view.

"Looks like we're here" Christina whispered as she gazed in awe. Rachel smiled and snapped her fingers in the air, making a pose as she said theatrically. "Take us to your leader".


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Holy Shit Toto, I don't think were in Canada anymore.

Christina gave Rachel a sideward glance, "take us to your leader? How corny can you get?" she finished, rolling her eyes. Rachel frowned at her. "Oh, shut up." Haldir, who had been the only elf to stay, gave them both a sharp glance while leading them up the large staircase. "I suggest you two keep your comments to yourselves, lest you wish the lady of the woods to invoke her wrath upon the both of you!" Christina stopped in her tracks and muttered, "oooohhh, I'm shaking in my expensive leather 'eels!" Rachel turned to her, "Christina, shut up!"

Christina snapped back, "What's with ze verbal abuse today? I've already been fully abused physically by ze elf, what next? Holy shit! I've gone blind!! Turn off ze maudite light! It's not Christmas!" Christina yelled as the three of them were suddenly bathed in a powerful white glowing light. The two girls had to cover their eyes as the two rulers of Lothlórien glided down the stairs, to stand before them. "Damn it, where ze 'ell is zat glowing light coming from!?" Christina snapped, before an elbow met her stomach. "Christina!!" Rachel hissed eyes wide in amazement at the scene before her.

"What?!.What ze hell did I do now?" Christina snapped as Rachel sent her a warning glare. "You're in the presence of royalty Chris!" she bit out, shaking her head. "Wow! Aren't we little Miss posh today!" Christina waved her arms around dramatically. //Peace children// "Holy Canoli!" Christina snapped. "Oh my god!" Rachel exclaimed. "Maudite merde!" They snapped in unison.

Celeborn leaned to whisper into his wife's ear in amusement, "I do believe it had the opposite effect, dear". Galadriel sighed, "welcome to Lothlórien little ones". Rachel and Christina whispered to each other quietly, "she just spoke in our 'ead". Christina muttered. "I know". Rachel responded. "It was freaky". "I know" Rachel whispered back. Christina looked around her, "Rachel?" "Yes?" "Didn't you say zat elves can hear… (pause)…anything and everything" both girls paused as the meaning of the words sank in. They blinked and looked over at Haldir's disbelieving gaze, Galadriel's smile and Celeborn's lifted eyebrow.

//and I believed they could sink no lower// Haldir thought to himself as he turned towards the lady. "My lady, what is your command?" Galadriel turned to the two girls and they looked back, as though they where two dear's caught in the headlights. // you do not belong here, you bring great knowledge and danger// Christina began to laugh nervously //great knowledge and danger? You're funny...// she thought. She turned to Rachel smiling, only to have it fall at the morose and far off look her best friend now carried.

"Rachel?" Christina asked softly, glancing over at Galadriel, whose fathomless blue gaze stared right back. "What iz wrong with 'er?" "Nothing, Chris". Rachel's voice was no more than a whisper on bated breath, "I'm just starting to realize 'ow dangerous our information could be to ze people who live 'ere". Rachel turned her gaze to the lady and didn't flicker. "So…ah...Rachel, by ze way…what book are we in?" Christina asked, breaking the gaze of the other two women with her. "I think…I think were right before the first one…I -think-." Rachel began, quietly.

Galadriel nodded, "yes, you are correct child; I believe you are six months before the first...manuscript". "Oh good, that means we only have to stay here till then", Christina sighed happily out loud. "I can last zat long, I mean after all it's not like were stuck 'ere forever". Rachel looked up towards Galadriel and saw that that wasn't the case, "I'm afraid, Christina, and by the look on the lady's face…we are…stuck 'ere forever". Christina's eyes widened as the shock of the matter suddenly set in. "Forever?" she whispered, before falling into a dead faint. Another 'thump' followed her fall. Both Christina and Haldir had fainted upon the platform.

Celeborn, Galadriel and Rachel all stared at the sight of two bodies sprawled on the floor with different emotions. Rachel shook her head in bewilderment and shock, "you know I expected zat from Christina, but certainly not from ze elf". Galadriel smiled, "I may have a solution". Rachel's eyes widened as she asked, "What would this 'solution' imply?" Celeborn looked towards his wife, "dear, you are not planning what I believe you are planning?" Galadriel smiled once more, her eyes twinkling. "It worked for lord Thranduil and lord Elrond once before, no?"

xoxoxox

"I can't BELIEVE they locked ME, in a room with YOU!!! TIED TO A MAUDITE CHAIR!!" Christina screeched for the hundredth time. Haldir chose not to comment, settling for cursing the Valar for ever creating the race of men. His thoughts wandered to their destruction as Christina struggled and wiggled futilely. "Aren't you even a little pissed? I mean, zere iz no way you're enjoying this! It's completely unfair! Unjustifiable! -Wrong-!" Haldir had chosen, long ago, to ignore the man's voice. He sighed wearily and bowed his head, how much longer would this torture last? They could not stay here, together, for long. He would go mad. After a moment, Haldir took notice that the man had stopped yelling…and struggling…unnerved, he opened his eyes and ears to hear, the mortal say "Just a little further" completed with a groan. Haldir's eyes snapped open, his cheeks flamed. "What in the name of Elbereth are you do-" His sentence was cut short with a, "got it!" and a loud thump.

The man had escaped.

"How in the name of the Valar did you get out?" Haldir yelled, still tied to his chair. Christina proceeded by dancing around Haldir before she stopped to stand before him. "Pure talent my little elvish friend, pure talent" She turned to walk away, when she remembered. "I may be from the race of men, but I am no MAN. I sir am a WOMAN and you be sure to remember zat." Haldir watched as Christina walked away, "you're not going to leave me here, are you mortal?" he snapped.

Christina's eyes flashed, "well, I wazn't going to, but with zat 'mortal' comment, I remembered something".She narrowed her eyes, "why should I 'elp you? You were the one who was so damn arrogant in the forest, this will teach you never to be rude to French women, zey retaliate!" Christina crossed her arms, "besides, if a -mortal- can get out of that chair, so can an –elf-". She then promptly left the room, ignoring what was probably a curse directed her way.

xoxoxox

"I hate you". Rachel said, glaring at her friend. "I know" Christina said as she walked away, "so when you're done being mad at me for 'aving ruined your plan, do you feel like taking a walk later?" Rachel sighed, rolled her eyes heavenwards and crossed her arms. "Oh, alright…but I still hate you". She grumbled.

"Christina?" Rachel asked once they had started walking, "What -did- you do with Haldir, you didn't just leave him there…did you?" She looked at Christina who suddenly became interested in the fabric of her sleeve. "Christina, tell me you didn't leave him there". She exclaimed. Christina looked towards Rachel and smiled charmingly. "Ok, I didn't". Rachel's jaw dropped as she exclaimed in shock, "Christina you did! How could you leave him?"

Christina rolled her eyes in frustration and shrugged, "it was quite easy actually; I just turned around, walked away and…just left him there". Rachel's eyes grew wide, "you are so cruel". She muttered. "I am not! Do you 'onestly believe I felt like 'elping someone who did nothing but insult me while I was next to him…think again!" Rachel looked at Christina, shaking her head. "He's going to get you for that; you do realize this, don't you?" Christina simply smiled, "The only way he'll get me is if he knew my weaknesses and he doesn't know them, so I'm perfectly fine". She shrugged, "besides, we already know he can't kill me…what's the worst that could happen?"

xoxoxox

"I can't believe you ratted me out Rachel!" Christina exclaimed, "You're supposed to be my best friend NOT a traitor!" Rachel simply laughed at the situation, "oh come on you've got to admit Chris, you kind of had it coming". Christina looked down at the "beautiful" gown she was wearing, "but did it have to be this? I think you did this more for yourself than to help Haldir". She glowered as Rachel sat there telling the elves how to dress her hair.

"That stupid elf came waltzing in 'ere with this gown and an invitation to accompany him to dinner, followed by a hoard of elves behind him" She grumbled even more, "and when I laughed in 'is face and then flat out refused when I realized he wasn't joking, he TICKLED me into submission. Now there is only one person who knows I hate dressing up…and who knows where to tickle me!" she looked pointedly at Rachel and crossed her arms. "I hate you". She mumbled as the elves altered the dress. Rachel simply laughed and smiled, "good, cause you look beautiful, you're going to have Haldir crawling on his knees!"

Christina's eyes grew wide, "RACHEL!" she yelled, "please tell me you're not playing the matchmaker, please, oh, please tell me that much". Rachel crossed her arms, "no I'm not". Christina let out a huge sigh of relief as she replied, "thank god". Rachel narrowed her eyes, "Just think of it as a well deserved lesson". She exclaimed maliciously as she walked out of the room leaving a yelling Christina behind.

xoxoxox

Christina sat in her room waiting patiently for Haldir to show up, surrounded by elves watching her every move. "You may leave if you so desire" She said, "I'll be perfectly fine on my own".

The elves who had been guarding the door answered, "We are terribly sorry milady, but we cannot". Christina raised an eyebrow and shot the elf a look, "and why not?" she asked. "Haldir's, order's milady". The elf simply put it.

A light knocking was heard on her door. The elf waited before opening the door so that Christina could rise to her feet, a few elves arranging her dress. The elf opened the door as soon as she was ready and in entered Haldir. He had been perfectly prepared to see the sad excuse for a female in the dress, what he was not prepared for however was the beautiful woman that greeted his immortal eyes. His gaze raked her form and Christina flushed under his cool scrutiny. "Well, what do you think?" she asked tentatively, perhaps he would be courteous. Haldir snapped out of his reverie and narrowed his eyes, "better than the rat I brought here this morning".

Christina bit her tongue as she muttered under her breath, "jackass". Haldir turned towards her as he escorted her out of the room, "did you say something?" Christina simply smiled, "no, nothing at all". //I'm going to get you for this Rachel//

Christina was expecting something along the lines of a quiet dinner for two, not a ball. She was really going to kill her best friend for this. "Haldir?" she asked, looking over at him. "Yes milady?" he drawled, eyes flashing towards her. "Please, just Christina, thanks". He simply lifted an arrogant eyebrow as she continued though gritted teeth, "you didn't tell me we were going to a ball". Haldir smirked mischievously, "Really? I had thought I mentioned it when I had showed up to your room this eve".

Christina's eyes narrowed as she bit her tongue once more, before replying, "I see". //you no good rotten prick//

xoxoxoxox

Please review

Mika and I would like to know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

In which we find out that not all elves are pleasant

Christina glowered as she and Haldir stepped up to the entrance door, arms linked. A young elf (they all looked young to her) inquired how the two of them should be introduced to the assembled party. Haldir whispered something in Sindarin's ear then turned towards Christina with a slight frown. "What do you wish to be addressed as?" Christina shot him a glare, "'Ow about Angélique you prissy ass-" Haldir was quick to place his hand upon her mouth. The other elf looked scandalized as he regarded the young mortal. Haldir sent her a warning glare and turned to the elf, "as she so desires".

Christina cursed underneath the hand that covered her mouth and bit into the elven flesh, a flash of gratification graced her features at his yelp of pain. He glared down furiously at her as she smirked up at him, "never try zat again". She whispered quietly. "I do not like to be forced into silence, for I may be a woman, but I will not be ordered about like your wife". She paused, and then looked up at him incredulously. "Wait a minute, don't you 'ave a wife? Or, a mate? I mean, according to Rachel, you're a couple thousand year's old" she caught the way his jaw stiffened and his teeth grit, she also remarked that his hands were clenched, and her eyes lit up due to his reaction.

"Oh mon dieu, you're still single aren't you? Well, zat doesn't surprise me in the least my elven sadist. I mean you're arrogant, rude, conceited, prissy, and pompous and not to mention unpleasant. Its no wonder, girls don't flock to your side. The only reason I'm 'ere in your infuriating presence iz because I was forced to be. I mean who in their right mind would ever want to be near a-" Haldir grasped her arm with bruising force, leading her into an empty room, the shocked eyes of the other elf following them. "Enough!" he snarled, blue eyes flashing angrily, unknowingly crushing her arm in his strong grip. Christina felt her eyes begin to water as her breath caught in her throat, a whimper leaving her lips. She was suddenly very frightened by his reaction and strength, crying out in shock. "Haldir! You're 'urting me!" She exclaimed, hissing in pain.

The release of her arm was immediate as Haldir stared down at her as though unable to comprehend what he had done. His mouth opened, yet no words where forthcoming, as he watched twin tears slide down the ashen face before him. "I.." still the words lodged themselves into his throat and refused to come out. Never. Never had he lost control like he just had. It shook the core of his being and he had to swallow a lump within his throat before he could speak. Placing a hand on her shoulder and trying to ignore the way her entire body froze, he tried to find the words.

"I am…forgive my behavior, it was entirely uncalled for." He whispered, trying to keep his voice level. She pulled away from his grip and turned her head away, wiping away the tears that had leaked from her eyes. She then slowly turned to face him, "N-No…It-It's f-fine". She stuttered, pausing to stare down at her hands. "I shouldn't have said what I did...It was…wrong, I'm sorry and I won't speak about it again". She said quietly to Haldir, a pained expression on her face. She forced herself to smile and turned to head out of the room, "shall we?" she whispered, refusing to look at him.

Haldir felt a sudden jerk, as though his chest had been clenched within the grasp of an enemy's grip and shuddered. Taking a calming breath, he followed the young mortal to where she was standing. "Is everything alright, milord?" The elf whispered, once they were back in front of him. Yes. He answered, wincing as he felt the lie poison his words. He turned towards Christina and felt her tense when she felt his presence near her. He didn't understand why his heart clenched painfully at her reaction, all he knew was that it did. He didn't move, he simply watched as she linked their arms together and forced a smile upon her lips as they made their way into the party.

xoxoxox

Ever since Christina and Haldir had arrived Rachel could sense that there was something terribly wrong. Every time Haldir tried to say something to her best friend or make a motion to touch her hand, she would turn away or tense up. It wasn't like her at all, she seemed to be someone else and Rachel didn't like it, not one bit. "What is wrong my lady?" a soft voice inquired on her right and Rachel, turning her head to the right was caught in the bluest eyes she had ever seen. They where shining with gentle concern and she fought hard to contain a blush. Damn these creatures and their beauty!

"Oh, it'z nothing really. I'm just a little worried about my friend, Christina, she's barely eaten anything on her plate and she seems upset about something". She answered, watching the other elf turn to look over at his right at the young woman beside him. She frowned at her obvious discomfort and wondered about it.

Haldir tilted his head in order to whisper into Christina's ear, "you must eat something, milady, there is a long night ahead of us". Christina looked up at Haldir and pushed her plate away, "I've suddenly lost my appetite this evening". She said absently turning away from him and holding her bruised arm closer to her chest.

Rachel caught the movement and she frowned slightly, gently touching Rumil's sleeve. When he turned his attention to her she asked politely if she could switch seats with him, after a moment of silence he nodded. "Of course, if that is your wish" he replied quietly, standing and allowing her to sit beside Christina. He took her place, beside his younger brother Orophin. Christina sent her a questioning look as she settled beside her.

"Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé?" //What happened?// she spoke in soft French so that the elves couldn't understand what they where saying. "Rien!" //Nothing!// Christina snapped, just a little too quickly to have been the truth. Rachel wasn't convinced in the slightest and grasped her friends arm a little more firmly than usual. She narrowed her eyes when she saw the flash of pain cross her friend's face and the slight wince that accompanied it. Without missing a beat she lifted Christina's sleeve and gave a horrified gasp at what she saw. "Oh my god". Black, blue and purple shapes adorned Christina's arm. It caught the attention of the room, keen eyes turning abruptly towards the two guests.

Eyes widened as they gazed upon the dark mark on her pale skin, a sharp contrast on her pale skin. Rachel's furious gaze landed on an equally stunned and silent Haldir, who's eyes were glued to the dark laceration on her friend's arm. Christina tore her arm away violently, not liking the attention. "I-It's…n-nothing, I hit a table on ze way 'ere" She muttered. Rachel didn't even glance in her direction, her eyes locked on a silent Haldir. "My French ass Chris. Table's don't leave finger indentations". She hissed out, amber eyes flashing. "He manhandled you!" she snapped, as she sent a dark look towards the blond.

"Haldir? Is what this young lady says true?" Celeborn asked, eyes fixed on the quiet archer. Elves of high stature gazed on in silence as Rachel sent hateful glares and Christina tried to sink lower into her chair. "I did not realize my own strength, my lord". Haldir finally responded. Christina simply attempted to hide, wondering if there was such a thing as an escape route in this sort of situation. Rachel bounded forward, her words pure spitfire, "like hell you son of a bitch!" she snapped, "you had no goddamn right to touch her in zat manner!" she yelled, fisted hands waving around.

Rumil shot up from his seat before the young mortal launched herself at his brother in her rage. "Please calm yourself milady", he said as he placed his hand upon her tense shoulder. Rachel forcefully yanked herself away from his touch as though it was poison and proceeded to glare at Haldir. Galadriel stood up and all eyes turned towards her in unison. "I would like all of the guests to please return to their homes. Orophin, please escort Christina to her room. Rumil, please escort Rachel to her room". Her voice rang clear and the elves quickly followed her orders, Rachel glaring spitefully at Haldir the entire time. Rumil had to physically lift her, kicking and screaming out of the room as Christina left a distance of five feet between herself and Orophin as she held her arm.

As they disappeared they heard Galadriel's voice in the distance. "I'm afraid, Haldir, that punishment will be required." Haldir's voice rang out in the distance as well, "as you command my Lady".

xoxoxox

Rachel admired Rumil's ass as he carried her towards her room, no longer putting up a fight. Rumil glanced over his shoulder as he noticed the silence and a dull stain of red splashed on his pale cheeks as he realized -exactly- what had captured her undivided attention. "M-My…L-Lady! Have you no shame?!" he asked, making Rachel, turn her stunned eyes towards his own. A rather sheepish expression filtered across her face, "uhh...no?" she answered, than grinned widely. "You elves 'ave really nice butts, I've just noticed". She added, making Rumil choke out in shock and almost lose his grip on her. However, the elves hands did slip and-

"H-hey, watch your hands!" Rachel snapped, turning a deep shade of red. It was one thing to talk perverted; it was another thing to…Rumil changed yet another shade of burgundy and removed his hands from her chest. He gently grasped the mortal's waist and placed her on the ground, watching her. "I trust you will not try and run away?" he said, looking over at her wearily. "I promise nothing". She scowled, glaring up at him. "Your -brother- hurt my best friend". She snapped, turning her head away sharply.

xoxoxox

Please Review


	4. Chapter 4

I realise that people might be confused right now but I didnt realise that I had put up the fifth chapter before the fourth so this is the fourth chapter and of course the fifth chapter will be put up again as well. Please Review.

Chapter 4

Guilt abound

Christina couldn't help but notice that the elf named Orophin kept looking in her direction every few feet as he escorted her back in the direction of her bedchambers. Her arm still hurt terribly but she couldn't keep herself from wondering what was to become of Haldir. Really it wasn't as bad as it seemed, Rachel blew it way out of proportion, and in all honesty she kind of had it coming. Though she certainly didn't deserve it, and the elf did have a point if he did not know his own strength then it was to be expected when one was continually being aggravated by another.

Once they had arrived to her bedchambers Orophin proceeded to order about the elven maidens telling them to prepare the bed for her as well as a hot bath for the 'mortal maiden' , once left to their orders Orophin asked Christina to sit a moment with him in her seating area. "Forgive me my lady I know you are hurting but we must speak in private." Christina nodded solemnly, and sat quietly in a seat across from where he was standing. "I wanted to apologize for my brother's actions towards you this evening, he shall be dually punished" Christina looked up at him and merely began to cry "I know he didn't mean it, I'm so sorry." Orophin knelt down near her and whispered words of comfort as he stroked her back gently. After a few minutes had passed the elven maidens returned and stated that the bath had been drawn and the bed let down. Christina looked up and thanked them smiling weakly "you may go ladies; I wish to take my bath alone tonight, thank you."

"Orophin," Christina said as she rose "I 'ope that Haldir won't be too severely punished, in all 'onesty I am as much to blame as he is; for I did rile him up" Orophin looked up at her and smiled meekly "My lady you are too kind for it is not your fault, my brother had no right to lose his temper no matter how much you upset him; and after all I am sure you didn't mean to. My brother doesn't have the friendliest disposition about him" at this Christina smiled and chuckled. "Yes that is so Orophin" as she turned to make her way to the bath Orophin spoke once more "If you please milady, I wish to inspect your arm after your bath, I will have some balms prepared to get rid of the bruising and discomfort it will cause you." Christina simply nodded and made her way to her room to proceed with her bath.

xoxoxox

"I'm afraid, Haldir, that punishment will be required". Haldir bowed and stated "as you command my lady."

xoxoxox

Christina came out of her bath feeling more relaxed and better than she had before the night began. Once she had gotten into the tub she couldn't help but notice that the water had been scented with natural oils which made her skin wonderfully soft. She had found it so relaxing in fact that she had practically fallen asleep if it hadn't been for the fact that Orophin had knocked and asked if she was doing ok.

Christina made her way towards her bed which looked to be extremely inviting at the moment to find that a beautifully woven silken night gown had been placed on the seating bench at the foot of the bed. She slipped it on and was amazed to find that it fit perfectly and that the gown also had a housecoat that matched. She put the housecoat on and proceeded to put her hair down and tied it into two separate braids which were tied at the base of her neck to make a ponytail.

She looked at herself in the mirror to fix a few tendrils of hair which had begun to curl naturally from the steam that had radiated from the heat of her bath. Her hair never could stay straight for very long once that happened it always seemed to go from being perfectly flat and straight, to curly and slightly frizzy. Only this time the few tendrils of hair that had escaped from her braids remained silky and frizz free producing only perfectly curled tendrils. Hmm, she thought strange, must be something in the air.

When Christina came out of her room she was surprised that the person who was waiting for her wasn't Orophin but Haldir. Christina held her arms crossed over her chest and took a second look around to make sure she wasn't seeing things.

"H-Haldir, w-what are you doing here? What happened to Orophin?" she asked perplexed.

"Pardon the intrusion my lady but I asked Orophin if I could take over the duties of looking after your bruises. After all it is my fault that you are injured and I wished to speak to you and offer you my utmost apologies for my behavior this evening and hoped perhaps we could start over?" Christina could tell that Haldir was being sincere, you could tell by the look of hurt and shame in his eyes and yet she couldn't bring herself to quite trust him either.

"I accept your apology, and I also wish to apologize for my behavior as well, if I had not said all of those hurtful things then perhaps you wouldn't have reacted the way that you had towards me. I am willing to give you a second chance and start over as you say though I must admit that it will take me a long time to trust you and your temper, but I promise to try as long as you do as well."

Haldir nodded in agreement and motioned for Christina to take a seat across from where he was standing on the table before him there stood an assortment of leaves and a mixture of some sort, the healing balm she assumed.

"If you don't mind my asking, but what is all of this, its not poisonous is it" Christina said looking at the stuff in front of her with the look of one who was being forced to eat Brussels sprouts. Haldir chuckled at the look on her face. "I assure you milady, that I am not out to poison you, this is a healing balm" he pointed out to a slimy green and yellow mixture next to some leaves and rags. "I will add this healing balm to your bruises and then place these leaves on top of it for they have soothing properties to ease the pain and then I will bandage it all up with these strips of material."

Christina looked up at him and nodded before she slowly began to raise the sleeve of her dressing gown. Haldir could not believe the damage he had caused, her arm was blue and purple where he had held his grip, he felt consumed with even more guilt and apologized once again. "Haldir, you do not have to apologize and please do call me Christina, I wouldn't really call myself a lady" she said sheepishly. Haldir looked up into her eyes as he knelt down to rub and layer the healing balm on her bruised arm "Christina you are indeed a lady, that was made evident by your beauty this evening when I came to escort you to the ball" she blushed as he gazed at her once more "and it is even more evident now then it was then".

Christina sat in her chair, and continued to blush, she had never heard such kind words before, it gave her a tickle up her spine, Haldir noticed this and looked at her with concern as he finished putting the last of the dressings on her arm. " I am sorry if I have offended you milady, for I did not mean to. I simply meant to tell you that I find you to be a very beautiful wo-man as you had put it earlier" Christina laughed at this "Haldir you haven't offended me, its just that I am not used to receiving compliments about my looks" she said sheepishly, "well you will have to become used to it for I am not the only one who believes it to be so" at this Haldir said goodnight and left Christina to herself for the night.

Please Be Kind Review.


	5. Chapter 5

I know this seems funny, but I put this chapter up not realising that I still hadnt put up chapter four so please take a look at chapter four if you havent read it yet!!! And please review let us know how Mika and I are doing. We would love to hear from our readers.

Chapter 5  


Hell hath no fury like a pissed off best friend

Christina woke with a start, and looked about the room; it was as if she was living in a dream. She awoke to find that she was in one of the most comfortable beds she had ever been in, around her the walls were the color of bark, and everything around her was beautifully carved with intricate detail. As she moved, she was reminded of the previous night's events and the injuries she had suffered.

She pushed up the sleeve of her night gown and winced at the large purplish bruises she could see had formed over night and gotten even worse. If only she hadn't let her mouth run away from her, maybe then she could have avoided the predicament she was in now. But the reality of the matter was, Haldir had manhandled her, and she couldn't exactly be the only one at fault for that matter.

Suddenly Christina realized, that before she had left the supper and watched Rachel being carried off by an elf, (it's about time a man came along), she had heard Galadriel's voice carry far enough for her to overhear that he would be punished but she had quickly left not wanting to hear what was in store for Haldir, she only hoped that the repercussions weren't too severe.

As she was reflecting on the situation at hand, Christina heard a knock at the door and ran to answer it, only she stopped midway as she realized that she wasn't exactly appropriately dressed at the moment, so as she turned around to find something to cover her nightgown with, she tripped, lost her footing and ended up smacking her head on the corner of one of the bed posts, knocking herself out in the process.

xoxoxox

After having knocked on Christina's door twice, and waiting Haldir heard a large crash come from the other side of the door. He quickly knocked the door in and rushed in to find Christina lying face down on the floor unconscious.

"Well that certainly explained the commotion" he thought as he kneeled down beside her. He noticed the large bump starting to form on her head and proceeded to pick her up off the floor and lay her gently on the bed once again. His fingers gently brushed against her cheek for a moment, and then he frowned, eyes landing on the purplish bruise now adorning her forehead. _It seems that I am forever the cause of pain to you, young one…_the thought made him raise, eyes glimmering in guilt._I will fetch you a healer…_

xoxoxox_  
_

Contrary to what she had snapped to Rumil the night before, Rachel wasn't dumb enough to believe that she could get pass him and make it halfway across the lawn before being stopped by another elf ready to block her vengeful prowl across to Haldir's talan. So she had paced and stalked across her talan floor, dreaming up ways to extract her revenge, glaring at the shadow of her watch guard, until exhaustion had won out and she had gone to bed.

Now, she stood, dressed in breeches and a woven top, given to her by a now aggravated elven maid who had given up trying to get her into a dress. Rachel refused to be put in a gown, it was impractical in these living conditions and she refused to be in something that she knew would trip her in the end. She quickly ran her fingers through her hair, pulling out the small knots, loving the fact that her hair was naturally straight and didn't cause her to need products, unlike her best friend…

The thought caused her to hurry up and tie her hair back with the leather band on the table and head towards the door. She opened it brusquely, stepping out onto the ledge and ran right into Rumil's chest. The elf had turned when he had heard her footsteps near the door and had moved to greet the mortal. Unprepared for the strengths of her steps and she, unawares of his proximity to the door, collided with each other and sent each other to the ground.

Dazed for a moment, Rachel stared up at the hand that appeared in front of her, and shaking her head to clear it, grasped the offered appendage.

"Zhat…'urt." She mumbled, as she was pulled up.

"Forgive me milady, I did not-" Rachel's hand went up in a show of silence, and she stepped away from her guard, wiping off the dirt from her pants.

"Forget it." She said quietly, but still with a faint quirk of her lips, "I'd forgotten that you would 'ave been ready to stop me should I come barreling through the door." She said with some humour, remembering that last night he'd had to lean against the door to stop her from flying off to…urm, well, never mind.

"You appear to be in better spirits this morn." Rumil commented quietly, watching as the mortal eyed the path down from her talan.

"I've had better moments than last night, that's for sure. However," and here she paused and the warmth that had been in her gaze a second before was now gone, "I'm still very angry and upset and trust me, your brother better stay out of my way, because I'm not one to forgive and forget that easily. He injured my dear friend, without just cause, and for that…" she left the rest unsaid, but Rumil could quite easily finish her words.

He tilted his head in acknowledgement, "as your friend is dear, so is my brother to me young one. It is why I would not let you leave, and yet, my brother who is quite capable in handling one so small, would have let himself be wounded for such a trespass, I could not let that happen." He informed her quietly. Rachel was quiet for a moment, surprised that she found herself seeing it from the elf's point of view. In all honesty, if it had been her brother, she would have probably done the same thing. He had only known her for a few hours, his brother, hundreds of years…

She nodded, "I see your point, and I understand it. Still, he wounded her Rumil. A mortal woman with little to no strength against a seasoned elven warrior, you must see why I am so upset." She explained, crossing her arms over her chest. Rumil nodded, in acknowledgement to her statement, and responded with quiet certainty "he will be properly punished for his trespass, young one." Rachel sighed, blowing air out and making her hair flutter, "so we are at an impasse then." She muttered, "So it would seem."

"Fine, I'll leave it…for now." She turned and eyed the path down once more, "I suppose you're going to be following me no matter what I say or do, so whatever, I'm heading down and going to see my friend. Do what you do best, hide in the trees or follow me visibly; I don't care at this point."

Rumil quirked his own lips at the 'hide in the trees' and decided to openly follow her, considering his lady's orders had been quite similar, 'follow her steps Rumil, hide within the branches if you must.' The elf shook his head, females, it seemed, thought alike…

xoxoxox

It took Rachel only a few minutes to reach Christina's talan, considering their trees were beside each other. What took her aback was the fact that when she knocked no one answered, worried and curious; she pushed open the door and gasped out, "Chris!" at the unconscious form sprawled out on the bed. As luck would have it, just as Rachel noticed the large swelling bruise on her friend's forehead, Haldir entered the room, a healer in tow. Rachel saw red, literally. A growl formed in the back of her throat and one word left her lips in a quiet, dangerous, hiss, **"**_**you."**_

It took all of Rumil's strength to hold her back as she launched herself forward, arms straining against her fury. His eyes widened in absolute shock as he found himself sliding against the floor, the mortal actually pulling him forward. Gasping, he tightened his hold, yet it seemed to do no good, as his arms weakened against her unknown force.

"Brother! Leave!" Rumil snapped, arms trembling against the hold he had on the mortal. The healer behind the warden stared in disbelief, as a seasoned warrior struggled to hold back what he had assumed to be a simple mortal.

"No." Haldir said quietly, staring into the furious eyes that bore down against him. "Release her; let her do what she will."

"Brother!" Rumil snapped in shocked disbelief, cerulean eyes wide, as he could well see the damage she would do if released upon his beloved brother.

"I said let her do what she will." There was a command in that voice now, and Rumil faltered under the sound of his leader's command.

"You heard him." Rachel growled out, eyes flashing, hands clenching, voice low in pure wrath and ferocity. "Let…Me...**GO!**" she snarled struggling against the hold, and feeling the muscles tense against her. She was just about to finally break free; she knew it, when a low moan from the bed made the healer turn his head. No one else seemed to have heard the sound, the tableau before him frozen.

xoxoxox

Christina's eyes fluttered open, a low moan of pain escaping her lips as she felt her newest bruise and leaned up, eyes going wide in astonishment at the scene before her. Haldir was standing absolutely still, a resolute look upon his face, that wasn't uncommon. No, what had Christina dropping her mouth was the fact that her best friend looked like she was about to kill said elf and was succeeding at fighting off the hold she had on what had to be a very physically powerful elf warrior protecting his brother, a look of horror and fright upon his fair face.

"Let…Me…Go. RUMIL! NOW!" it was the absolute ferocity and cold certainty that made Christina shiver on behalf of Haldir and the significance of the look Rumil now held, her friend sounded…dangerous.

"Rachel! Arrête!" Christina snapped, head throbbing, hands going out in supplication, knowing that her friend would and could at that moment really harm Haldir, and knowing, deep within her, that she would never forgive her if she did so.

The scene froze. It was the only thing Christina could explain. Rachel stopped struggling, Haldir tensed. Rumil trembled. The healer sighed. Then her friend finally broke free, Rumil's hold released just slightly and before he could grasp her once more, she headed not towards her brother, but her friend. He fell to his knees, still trembling from the shock of what could have transpired if the call had not come in that moment. He could not have held her. It immobilized him, the knowledge, that she, a mortal, would have broken his hold. That she, in anger, could best elven strength.

"Brother." Rumil stared up as Haldir gently lifted him up, holding him tenderly. Rumil curled his hand around his brother's tunic. "Forgive me, I did not, I could not let her…"

"I know. Your love for me is as strong as her love for Christina. It is why, in the end, she did not break your hold. No other elf could have held her back, no other."

"She was going to, she almost, almost…" Rumil whispered, quietly.

"'Almost' is not 'did', dear one." Haldir answered him, in the same quiet tone.

"You knocked _yourself_ out!?" Came the incredulous cry from the bed and the brother turned to stare as Rachel lifted a pillow in the air, "I'll knock you out myself! Do you have any idea what I thought?? Eh, do you? I thought that damn elf 'ad knocked you around with some kind of blunt object Chris! Maudite marde!" Rachel snapped, eyes flashing.

"Sorry! I'm sorry! You know 'ow clumsy I am! Sheesh!...eh, Rachel, I've never seen you like that before…It was scary…" Christina whispered, staring up at her. Rachel slumped, looking down at the pillow in her hands, "I…I've never been so scared Chris! We're in this unknown place, with these unknown people and…seeing you, bleeding and unconscious…I guess I just lost it…" Rachel said quietly, picking at the corner of the pillow.

"You lost it alright, Rumil over there looked like he was about to 'ave a 'eart attack!" Christina pointed out, looking over at the brothers. Rumil flushed and ducked his head, before turning to look over at the pair.

"I guess I did kind of go a little overboard, huh?" Rachel acknowledged.

"A little? A little? Rachel! An elf warrior was looking at you like you were some kind of super freak!" Christina snapped, and then touched her forehead, "oww…"

"Here, let me young one." The girls looked over at the elf who had up until now been quietly watching. "Who are you?" they asked in unison. The elf blinked, "Aldian, maladies, I am a healer. Haldir brought me here to look at your wound." The healer explained, taking out some gauze and bandages.

"Oh…"Rachel muttered, now starting to feel really guilty. She looked over at the quiet pair and bit her lip. "Look, I'm sorry. I just…and she…and you…" she fumbled and clenched her hands.

"All is forgiven, if it had been one of my brothers, my fury would have been yours." Haldir acknowledged.

Rachel nodded and looked over at Rumil, "I didn't hurt you or anything?" she asked quietly, feeling ashamed at having caused the strife in the first place.

"No, you did not. Your strength may have surprised me, but you did not wound me in your attempts at being released. And, if I may say, I wish to never anger you beyond what I have seen this day young one. You would put fear into the heart of orcs with the look that had been upon your face."

Rachel flushed, "uh…thanks?" she questioned, a little embarrassed. Rumil tilted his head and smiled softly as Haldir glanced over at Christina.

Aldian finished with the wrappings and tucked the rest of his supplies within the bottom of his bag.

"Rest young one. Do not strain yourself." He looked pointedly at the other three in the room, before leaving. Christina eyed everyone, and leaned against the back of the bed, pulling Rachel to sit beside her.

"Alright, it seems as though we are going to 'ave to clear ze air about some things." Christina said quietly, everyone looked at each other and nodded. Just as she was about to open her mouth, an elf entered the room, bowing.

"Forgive me for the intrusion; you are needed at the front march warden." Everyone in the room froze as the order was given, for instead of speaking to Haldir as he should have been, the elf was looking straight at Rumil.

xoxoxox

Now this is the last chapter Mika and I will be putting out until we start getting reviews and feedback, we want to know what you think so until we get more reviews you will just have to wait! Please review. It encourages us to write more chapters


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

What_next??_

"Forgive me for the intrusion; you are needed at the front march warden." Everyone in the room froze as the order was given, for instead of speaking to Haldir as he should have been, the elf was looking straight at Rumil.

Christina stared wide eyed for a moment before she turned to Rachel and whispered "did you know about this?" Rachel who was just as confused and perplexed as she was shook her head in a sign of no. Confused, Rumil looked at both girls and then to Haldir before he spoke "Brother, what is the meaning of this? I don't understand, did you know of this?"

Haldir sighed, resigned to his fate, "yes, brother, I knew. It is part of my punishment for having taken my temper out on the young maiden. Lady Galadriel felt, that for the time being it would be best if you took over, while I take charge of the girl in the hopes of learning more about her."

Christina rose from the bed and walked up to Haldir and looked him straight in the eyes, "Why didn't you tell me about this last night… I could have said something…I mean I could of tried to fix this, all of this…"she said as she raised her hands up to her face to wipe away at the tears that had started to fall down her cheeks "you should have said something, anything, this is all my fault". Christina then ran to the bathroom and shut the door behind her, as she broke out into sobs.

Rachel who had watched the scene taking place before her ran to the bathroom door, only to find that she couldn't open it, Christina had locked herself in. "Chris, please open the door, please, its going to be ok". She whispered, "I mean, it's not like it's the end of the world or anything. He'll get his position back, it's just temporary." She eyed the elf, lifting an eyebrow as if to say 'right?' Haldir nodded, but it was lost on the girl in the other room. Christina slid down against the door, and cried into the crook of her arm. "Rachel, s'il te plait please, I...(hiccup)…need to be alone, right now….(hiccup)…please, please just go!"

Rachel turned to the four men before her "We should leave, don't worry she will be ok, she simply needs some time to herself; I think she feels responsible for Haldir's punishment, as do I, I may have blown things way out of proportion and I am truly sorry for that." She said in a grieved tone of voice, already regretting her very rash actions against the elf before her. Haldir looked at the maiden before him with sad eyes "the only person who is at fault in this room is I. My punishment is just, and it shall remain that way until the Lady Galadriel feels that I deserve to regain my position as March Warden. Until that time arrives, my brother will hold the borders. He is as experienced and skilled as I and he will guard Lorien as well as I." he alleged, gently, glancing over at his brother.

Unused to such a compliment from his typically reserved brother, Rumil looked into his eyes and said "I only hope I can do as fine a job as you, brother". He then turned on his heel and left, as did the messenger and the healer. Just as Rachel was about to leave the room and return to her own talan, Haldir approached her "milady, if it's alright with you, I wish to stay and wait for the young maiden to emerge from the restroom, I wish to speak with her, and perhaps make her realize that the events that have transpired were not of her doing". Rachel gave Haldir a once over before she nodded her approval "I warn you though, she can be relentless, she will only emerge when she is ready and that may be for a while yet so be prepared to wait." She pointed out consciously.

Haldir felt his lips quirk and with a slight sarcastic edge, replied with "Milady, I would expect nothing less." With a slight grin of her own, Rachel left.

xoxoxox

Once Christina felt that everyone had left she decided that she would draw herself a bath, feeling that the warm water would help calm her nerves. As the water was running Christina started releasing her hair from the braids they were in, it felt nice to feel the strands come apart as she ran her fingers through her hair, it was nice to feel her hair run against her back and shoulders. It was very comforting. Her hair had gotten quite long, it was now midway down her back, the result of a bet she had made with Rachel. Though she would never admit to it, she was beginning to like having long hair.

When it was shorter her curls would get big, causing her hair to look even pouffier, but as time went by and her hair got longer, her curls became more weighed down and the ringlets more defined. When she really took the time to manage her hair it could be quite beautiful, causing Rachel to be even more envious, even though her friend loved to rub it in her face how manageable her hair was since it was straight. It certainly never got as knotted as her hair did, that was for sure.

As Christina finished playing with her hair, she stopped the water and got in. The water felt nice and warm against her skin, kind of like a warm embrace. Whenever she felt stressed or overwhelmed she always liked to take a bath, it was always so soothing, especially when you added scented oils to the mix.

xoxoxox

Haldir was prepared to wait the whole day if he had to; he certainly wondered what she was doing in there. He had asked the elven maidens to prepare a nice brunch for them to share when she felt ready to emerge from the bathroom. He also had them set out an appropriate garment for her to wear for the day, hoping to make things as easy as possible in order to lighten the mood. Now all he had to do, was wait. He suddenly paused in his musings when he heard the sudden sound of water running and sighed, females tended to take a long time when their appearance was being cared for. He resigned himself to a long wait, and crossed his arms. He could be patient. He was a Warden after all.

xoxoxox

Christina slowly came out of her bath feeling more relaxed and better than she had that morning after finding out about Haldir's demotion. As she looked around she realized that she had left the towel she had used the night before in her room on the chair by the vanity. _Oh well_ she thought _at least everyone had left._ Dilemma solved, or so she thought. Without care, Christina opened the door of the restroom, hair cascading down her back in damp tendrils, partially blocking her sight as she made her way across the room to her chair. Halfway across the room, she froze, knowing that something was not right and fearing she knew exactly what was wrong, tilted her head back to see astonished sapphire eyes staring right at her. She could not contain the sound that emerged from her throat at that moment.

"AAAAAAAaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" she screeched and in vain, attempted to cover her exposed form with her arms and hands. "GET OUT, GET OUT, AND GET OUT".

xoxoxox

Haldir couldn't believe the sight before him; the young maiden's form completely revealed to him, hair curled around her as if to protect her from his eyes. He was so stunned that it took him a few precious moments to recover before he heard her yelling for him to get out. He tried to form words, but his throat would not allow him to form even a single syllable. What was with him and this mortal? No matter what he did, he found himself in more apologetic situations then the next. Soon her friend would indeed end his life if she learned of his latest trespass. Yet, as he swiftly spun around to stare at the wall before him, twin spots of red on his fair cheeks, he could not help but wonder about the odd markings on the woman's pelvis. It had appeared to be a small painting of sorts, a flower perhaps?

xoxoxox

Christina stared at the rigid back before her, eyes wide and hands trembling as she stumbled to the chair and quickly wrapped herself around the protection of the soft cloth. She couldn't believe…out of everything that had happened! Now this! He had seen her naked for heaven's sake! _This is so embarrassing_! She thought covering her face, as the blush she knew was spreading down her body and over up around her face. _What next?_ Christina couldn't help but wonder. In less than two days, they had fought, screamed, snapped, hurt, attacked, almost wounded (Rachel) and now he had seen her nude. She was anxious not to find out what this world had in store for her.

"I…" the words stuck in her throat. She suddenly spotted the dress laid out for her on the bed and instead of cringing at the fact that it was a gown, she hastily put it on, ignoring her wet hair.

"I…must go." She whispered, rushing out the door to find Rachel. She needed to get away from the elf, too embarrassed to say anything in that moment.

xoxoxox

Haldir stepped forward in an attempt to stop her, but forcefully held himself back. He would not be helping matters if he forced her to stay. He knew he could stop her if he had too, he simply…did not want to make matters worse. His shoulders slumped slightly and all those who knew him, would be shocked at the rare display of concern that entered within his gaze as he watched her disappear from his sight. He hoped that not all was lost; he did not wish to create such conflicts between them. He turned and made his way down her talan, encountering the elven maid bringing up the provisions he had asked for. In a quiet voice, he requested them to be returned to the kitchens.

A slight frown marred the maid's visage as she watched the proud March Warden slowly make his way down the stairs of the talan. She held the food for a moment, before following his steps, heading back towards the kitchens.

xoxoxox

Christina almost stumbled twice in her hurry to get to her best friend. Humiliation burned her cheeks as she thought back on the surprised look Haldir had held as he had stared at her body. She couldn't believe that he…and that she…

"Chris!" startled, Christina's eyes rose to encounter Rachel running down her stairs, a scroll clenched in her hand.

"Hey girl, did you get one too? Did you and Haldir talk? Are you coming with me?" She asked in a succession of questions that left Christina almost breathless.

"Quoi? Qui? What are you talking about, what is zhat thing?" She asked.

Rachel frowned, noting the flush on her friend's cheeks, and the quickness of her steps.

"Ok, something's off, what happened?" she asked, noting with some concern that the blush seemed to spread further.

"Oh, it's so embarrassing Rachel! Zhat elf! He…I…" the words still refused to come and Rachel started to get really worried.

"Chris, you're scaring me again! Am I going to go super freak again?" Rachel asked, only slightly joking.

"Non! No! It's…ohhhhh! I can't believe I have to say it out loud…" she mumbled her answer and Rachel, straining to hear it came closer. "What? I can't hear you." She saw the way her friends shoulders shook and touched her shoulder gently, "Chris?" she questioned.

"He saw me naked!" Christina blurted out, hands flying in the air in total embarrassment. Rachel choked and stumbled back, staring at her friend with an incredulous look in her eyes.

"Quoi!? What are you talking about! How in ze world did…oh no…"

"Oh yes! You know 'ow I like to take baths to calm myself down! Well, I forgot my towel in my bedroom and thought 'everyone is gone, so I'll just go get it' and what do you know! Everyone was not gone!" Christina snapped.

"Oh Chris, I'm so sorry!" Rachel said, embarrassed for her friend.

"He saw me NAKED Rachel! NAKED!" She almost yelled. Rachel snapped her hands on her friend's mouth, "Chris! Elven ears! Half the forest must 'ave 'eard you!" Rachel hissed, shaking her head. Christina pulled away with a flushed look about her, still looking angry. "I don't care! Let them 'ear! Haldir saw me mhhmmdd!" Rachel's hand went back, and she glowered at her friend. "You'll regret that later, I know it." Rachel snapped with gentle eyes.

Christina sulked, but allowed her friend to pull her into a hug, as she slowly felt herself feel better for the whole incident.

"Man, you two have the worst luck with each other, I swear…" Rachel mumbled, shaking her head.

"I know! It's just not normal!" Christina said quietly, staring off into the distance for a moment. Rachel sighed inaudibly, and gently pulled away, taking some of Christina's still wet hair away from her face, "you really must have high tailed it out of there to still have your hair wet." She pointed out with a small smile, much to Christina's chagrin, "don't start! I just started to feel better. Let's just forget it!" she snapped, without much heat.

Rachel put her hands up in a sign of surrender and nodded, "promise, not one word." And made a zipped motion across her lips.

Chris eyed her, not believing her for a moment, when the scroll in Rachel's hand caught her attention.

"What iz zhat?" She asked, pointing to it.

"Huh?…oh! It's from Galadriel and Celeborn! They want to talk to the two of us about something." She replied, handing it over to her, "I'd thought for sure that a messenger would have brought you one too…but now that I think about it, maybe they did, but you were already making your way over here." Rachel said, contemplating out loud.

"Probablement." Christina agreed, giving the scroll back to her friend.

"We should probably head back towards their talan to see what's up."

"Alright, I just hope they don't turn on the Christmas lights like last time…." She groaned, "it 'urt my eyes!"

"Chris!" Rachel gasped out, laughing slightly, "That's rude!"

"Well it's true! Zhose bloody things 'urt!" she snapped, letting Rachel lead her down the path towards the largest talan in Lothlorien.

xoxoxox

Please Review and thank you to those who already have we truly appreciate your feedback!


End file.
